The Adventures of Steve and Ghost-Brine
by PurplePolkadots54
Summary: I mean, the title's pretty self explanatory... Kidding. There is going to be lots of randomness here, so let's see how Steve fairs with a now ghostly Herobrine trailing behind him!
1. Prologue

Today, Steve decided that after his wonderful adventure to kill the Ender Dragon and lots of rest, he'd embark upon yet another epic adventure. One that was even more dangerous than killing the Ender Dragon in his own dimension, filled with thousands of its children, the Endermen.

He sought to finally find and kill the legendary Herobrine.

Well, he wouldn't have to look too far seeing as Herobrine was and has been after him for quite some time now. Steve had managed to survive his constant attempts to kill him somehow, though.

But Steve decided that enough was enough. Herobrine had been wreaking havoc upon the Over-world for as long as Steve had been there and longer, and today was hopefully the day that he finally got rid of _him_.

So Steve headed into the woods with all of his enchanted diamond gear and his pet dog.

And he waited.

He waited for Herobrine to show up.

And so he did.

It was a relatively short battle, and anyone would be surprised to hear that Steve was the victor of it.

But let's just say that Steve would have died that day had it not been for the dog.

* * *

Well.  
This idea suddenly came to me.  
And _wow_ does it sound fun.


	2. Actions Always Come With Consequences

Steve had felt more at peace after the death of Herobrine. He could sleep easier at night knowing that the biggest threat to his life was now gone. Forever.

Or so he thought.

It was 3 days later when Steve started hearing a voice. Not quite a voice, no. Whatever it was didn't seem to know how to speak properly, like a 1 year old experimenting with the words it had heard recently.

Steve ignored the babbling voice, thinking it was just his own mind. In truth, he thought he was starting to go crazy, or maybe his guilty conscience was just speaking to him.

But all of his plots and theories were soon thrown away as the voice had finally figured out how to speak properly.

He was calmly reading a book in his local library when the voice spoke up.

_"Nn-naa~… Finally, I figure out how to speak properly. Ahem. Hello there, Steven," _ The voice greeted evenly. Steve looked up from his book. There was no one around, besides the librarian who was out of view since Steve had huddled himself into a comfortable corner of the library. He sighed.

"Go away…" He muttered, looking back down at his book. A small part of him felt a bit indignant.

_"What do you mean, 'Go away'? Do you know who I am, Steven?"_ Steve rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do. You're some annoying part of me that feels bad for killing Herobrine or something, I dunno." The voice scoffed.

_"Well, you should feel bad for killing me, because 1: You've killed the Over-World's one and only protector and 2: Now I'm stuck with you somehow."_ Steve shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever… Wait, what do you mean _me?_" He could feel the voice smirk.

_"Isn't it obvious now, Steve? I'm Herobrine."_

* * *

And so it begins...

By the way, I'm also posting chapters on DeviantArt.


	3. Nope

Steve stared off in disbelief.

"Now I've really gone crazy…" He muttered.

_"Crazy? Yes. But not for the reasons you think. Now you might want to leave here before we continue this conversation, you're starting to get strange looks."_ Steve looked around him and indeed, a few villagers were sneaking looks at him. He stood up, returned the book and left the library, heading home.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm listening to a voice in my head who claims to be Herobrine."

_"Neither can I but hey, surprises, yeah?"_ Steve stopped mid-step, rubbing his temples.

"Ok, so who or what are you _really?"_

_"Didn't I already say it? I'm Herobrine. His ghost, anyway."_

"Bull."

_"Steven. We both know this isn't you talking to yourself here. Just accept my existence."_

"Why?"

_"Why what? Why I'm here? Why I can't leave? I don't know, Steven. If I did, I would have been trying to find my way out somehow, because as much as you don't want me here, I don't want to be here."_ Steve continued his walk home.

"Oh my Notch, this cannot be happening. There's no way. There is literally no way—"

_"Steven. This is happening. It is happening and there is nothing you can do about it right now. So to make things easier for the both of us, I highly suggest you calm down and accept this fact. Gah, you're making me feel panicked now, too." _ Steve finally made it home. He slumped in his couch.

_"This is a nice house you have here."_ 'Herobrine' commented.

"Thanks… I guess."

_"It'd be a shame if anything were to happen to it…" _ Steve frowned, sitting up.

"What do you mean by- You know what, never mind. How do I know you're actually… you?"

_"You mean me talking to you right now isn't proof enough? It's not like I can just appear before you."_ They both went silent. Steve leaned back into the chair again. He suddenly felt an eerie chill come over him, especially on his shoulders. He slowly turned to look behind him…

…Straight into the white eyes of Herobrine.

_"Boo."_

* * *

Steve is nope-ing so hard right now. Thus the title XD Honestly, what title could have better suited this chapter?

Anyways, I'll just post all the chapters I've already done so far. Which leaves about... 1 more. :D


	4. 6 Feet, 1 Inch

It'd be an understatement rather than an exaggeration to say that Steve jumped at least 6 feet that day.

He landed flat on his face on the wooden floor as Herobrine cackled in front of him.

_"Wow, Steven, I didn't know you got scared that easily."_ Steve lifted his face from the floor, glaring at the slightly transparent Herobrine.

"Well it's not everyday the ghost of Herobrine appears behind you." This statement only earned him another laugh.

"I hate you, you know that," He muttered picking himself off of the floor. "and could you always do that?"

_"I've been trailing behind you since you had killed me, you just never noticed with your attention span of a fish, Steven."_

"Well, you could have told me." Steve tilted his head slightly. He slowly reached out to Herobrine, who took a step back.

_"What are you doing?"_

"Let me try something," He said, taking a step closer.

_"Try what? Steven, do not touch me."_ A step back.

"You're a ghost. I probably can't touch you anyway." A step forwards.

_"And what if you somehow can?"_ A step back.

"Only one way to find out…" Steve poked the semi-transparent ghost. Actually poked. Herobrine fumed.

_"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TOUCH ME. I TOLD YOU NOT TO." _Steve nearly peed his pants laughing.

Steve wiped his eyes. "I-I can tell you _really_ don't like physical contact."

_"I hate you, you know that?"_

* * *

Fact: Herobrine, dead or alive, is not used to and dislikes physical contact.

Hehe. 6 feet, 1 inch. More references.


End file.
